


everything is as it was

by Knightblazer



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was back to how is should be, and no more. (Spoilers of the end of the game. Post-game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is as it was

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 13th February 2011. Post-game, so spoilers beware. Title of the fic comes from [31_days](http://31_days.livejournal.com), with the prompt for 25th June 2010.

Getting out of the prison wasn’t too much of a hassle, at least for Yomiel—he had gone though his ten years of prison quietly and nicely, and considering his circumstances even the guards had to give him a smile as they brought him to the door and passed him his bag of things. 

“Well, I’m sure Bailey and I aren’t going to see you again,” the guard went with a shrug. “Hope you’ll have a good life ahead of you now.”

Yomiel smiled back in turn as he grabbed his bag, a vaguely amused smile crossing his face. “Thanks.” That done, he gave the two guards (even Bailey, for all his dancing and whatnot he was still good company in a way) one last nod before turning to exit the prison, blinking as the light of the afternoon sun shone down on him. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Yomiel heard the doors of the prison shutting behind him, the _click_ sounding somewhat final to his ears.

He turned back to glance at the closed doors for a moment, mulling over the decade that he had spent there—it had been long, yes, but he had deserved it, and he hadn’t regretted staying there in the slightest. And the fact that his fiancée had been waiting for him too had been most assuring; he wouldn’t have blamed her if she had decided to leave, but to think that she would actually wait for him all this time… all the more that Yomiel was glad that he was alive now instead—otherwise he would have lost much more than just his life on that day ten years ago.

Thinking about her though made the man glance around now, squinting a little though his shades as he tried to find where she was. The guards said that she had been waiting for him outside of the prison, but now that he wasn’t out she wasn’t here at all… did she had some urgent business to attend to…? Perhaps he should call her, once he found his cellphone which was in his bag—

“Sissy!”

That voice got Yomiel out from his thoughts as he blinked, recalling where he had heard that voice as it cried out for the same name again. Sure it had been a long while since he heard that voice, but there was no mistaking it as to who that voice belonged to—the man turned his head around towards the direction of where the voice came from, pausing a little when he saw the figure of a purple-haired girl seemingly running towards his direction. It only took a bit more before Yomiel properly placed that face to a name—a name he could never really forget, no matter how much he might have liked to.

Kamila… the little girl who he had manipulated to do one of the worst things he had ever done, back in that time when everything had gone wrong. Back then he might have felt that it was justified, but now remembering that only made Yomiel feel downright ashamed of himself. To think that he had been twisted enough to have a girl kill her own mother… even if it wasn’t direct, the fact was still there, and it still weighed upon his consciousness heavily. Much as he owed others, to Kamila he owed her a lot especially.

Thus with that thought in mind, Yomiel directed his attention towards the girl running towards him, doing his best to put on a smile as she stopped before him, pausing momentarily in order to catch her breath. The man put down his bag and after a brief moment of consideration, knelt down in front of her and shifted his face so that he could gaze at the other properly. “Is something the matter?”

The girl took a few more seconds to regain her breath before she could respond, raising her head to look back at him with a worried expression on her face. “I’m looking for my cat! Have you seen him anywhere?”

Yomiel, of course, knew very well who exactly Kamila was asking for, but didn’t make a mention of that—he wasn’t supposed to know, after all. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen any cats around here, little girl.” A brief pause came after the end of that response, and then he smiled before adding on. “Would you like my help in looking for your cat?”

Kamila paused for a moment at that offer, hesitance visible in her actions—Yomiel supposed she was just wary of him, since he was pretty much a stranger to her. The man scratched the back of his head, thinking on what he could say to convince her better so that he could help in finding ‘Sissy’. “You don’t need to worry about anything happening to you—the police are all around here, so I’m not going to do anything to you.” Not that he could anyway, even if he might have wanted to (which was a no, of course).

The girl kept quiet for a while more after that, but eventually she could see the truth of those words and so nodded in agreement. “…okay.” That said, she then glanced around some more, trying to spot where the cat could have went to. “I’m sure I saw him making his way here, but he kind of disappeared once he went around the corner…”

“I’m sure he couldn’t have gone too far,” Yomiel replied, a small smile forming on his face as he pushed himself back up and dusted off his pants. “We’ll head down the road a bit and try to find your cat there, how does that sound—”

“—Yomiel?”

Both man and girl spun around at the new voice, and Yomiel himself had to blink when he realized just who it was that had spoken the words. When he spoke, it was with tandem with Kamila who had rushed out towards what the woman before them had in her arms.

“Sissel.”

“Sissy!”

The black kitten in Sissel’s arms purred as he perked up at the sound of Kamila’s voice, intelligent yellow eyes blinking once as he regarded Yomiel with a mild look of curiosity before jumping off the arms of the woman he had been in. He made his way towards Kamila, who looked plenty relieved as she picked up the feline and hugged it in her arms. “I thought somebody had taken you away, Sissel!”

Sissel blinked at the mention of her name. “Sissel? Is that what the kitten is called?”

Kamila glanced towards the woman at that, beaming as she nodded and replied. “Uh-huh! Dad was the one who named him!” After that though she was blinking as well, a mildly thoughtful expression on her face as something registered in her mind now. “Did the mister call you Sissel too? Is that your name?”

“…well, yes,” Sissel replied, a somewhat amused expression crossing her face as she turned to look at Yomiel. “It seems that my name is much more popular than I had imagined.”

“…it sure seems that way,” the man returned weakly, feeling very very awkward right about now. Oh, if they only knew the true story…

Kamila was about to open her mouth and say something again, but just then another new voice (calling Kamila’s name) sounded in the scene—one that Yomiel knew quite well once again, and the trench coat he spotted soon after only proved his hunches right. Detective Jowd hurried down the path and towards where the three of them where, glancing down at his daughter once he was there.

“I already told you not to run off in this area, Kamila,” chastised the officer, a slight frown on his face. “This place isn’t really very safe, you know.”

“Sissy ran away from me!” the girl returned, holding up the kitten now in her arms. “Me and this mister was about to try and find him, but the lady found him and returned him to me.”

Jowd glanced up there and then, blinking at the sight of Yomiel and his fiancée, and Yomiel himself guessed that this was what could be called the ‘strangest reunion ever’. All they lacked was that Pomeranian to join in the fun and things would really be complete then.

That aside, Yomiel supposed he should break the strange silence that followed this awkward reunion, and so he did by inclining his head and greeting the other man. “Detective Jowd.”

“Yomiel,” he returned after a beat, blinking again as he glanced towards Sissel behind him and the back at Yomiel again. “You’ve just been released.”

“Just a few minutes ago, yeah,” he returned, smiling wryly as he gestured towards the bag at his feet. “I was waiting for my fiancée to turn up when your kid came by looking for your cat.”

Your cat, he had said. Not his now, no matter how much he might have wanted it to be—Sissel was now Jowd’s and not his; those ten years never happened after all, and in this new future he and the cat had never met at all. For all of his own gladness over this new future, the fact that he didn’t have his good old friend with him was perhaps one of the biggest regrets he had. If he could, somehow, he would have taken Sissel with him again in a heartbeat. But of course, that was impossible; he and Sissel never met each other, and they would never know each other now in this time. Just as he had never died, he and the cat would never have lived though those ten years where they only had each other.

“I see,” Jowd replied his voice pulling Yomiel out of his thoughts. The man watched as the officer glanced down at the feline in the girl’s arms, small smile crossing his face before he looked back at Yomiel. “Well since you’re out that means I should see though the documents regarding your release.” That said, he looked back at his daughter, putting a hand on her back as he spoke. “Let’s go now, Kamila.”

“…okay,” Kamila replied, giving Yomiel a small look of curiosity before turning around. Yomiel watched as father and daughter started to leave, looking for a few moments before he lowered his head and let out an almost-silent sigh. Well, at least it was good to know that Sissel was fine…

_And it’s nice to see that you’re fine as well, Yomiel._

The man jerked his head back up, eyes widening in surprise under his shades as he stared at the retreating figure of the two in the distance. “…Sissel?”

“Yomiel?” came the voice of his fiancée in return, and the unexpectedness of that made him jump a little inside before he realized what was going on. Yomiel turned to look at his fiancée who had a look of concern etched upon her face, one hand placed onto his forehead. “You suddenly seemed so out of it, Yomiel. Are you alright?”

“…yeah, I’m fine,” Yomiel returned before he turned back again, blinking when he realized that Jowd and Kamila were gone now. That voice… there was no mistaking it; he could recognize it even though it had been years since he last heard it. Somehow, even though it wasn’t supposed to be possible… Sissel had just spoken to him. 

Yomiel was almost tempted to say that it had been just a figment of his imagination… but another part of him was saying that it was true; somehow, Sissel had once again managed to reach out to him even in this time. Once again now, Yomiel was reminded of all that his friend had did for him, to use all his power to save him even when he was already so lost into the darkness back then… and even now, he was still reaching out to him. Truly, the feline was a friend unlike anything else he had ever known—it was his blessing, really, to have met him.

“Yomiel, are you sure you’re fine?” Sissel asked once more, understandably concerned, and her voice got him to stop in his train of thought. The man turned back to face his fiancée, smiling slightly as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The smile only grew wider when he withdrew, and even with his shades on anybody would be able to note the look of contentment that was on his face there and then as he replied.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”

Everything was just as it should be.


End file.
